Faceoff
by JiiBee
Summary: A nice match of ice hockey with America was all that Canada wanted and expected from the day. What he got was something much better. Fail summaries fail. But I'm still learning!


Sky was bright light blue and sun was shining strongly almost from it's zenith point, illuminating the pure white scenery. Despite the brightness of the day it wasn't even close to warm, winter and frost had a strong hold of temperature - well, it wasn't too cold, but most certainly colder than would be comfortable for most people, somewhere around minus 15 to 20 degrees Celsius: cold enough to keep the majority inside and warm, leaving the beautiful scenery clean and untouched, and peacefully quiet.

Well, almost, at least. Everywhere through the clear air echoed an aculeate and somewhat continuous voice of sharp objects sliding over a flat, hard surface. The origin of this voice was to be found from a large clearing amongst the large piles of snow, where from could also be found the only movement in the unmoving nature.

Hockey stick hit the surface of ice hard, sending a new loud sound echoing through the air, as it sent the black rubber puck all but flying on the icy surface towards the very farthest end of the flat area. It took mere seconds when it flashed through the two snow piles marking the goal, just as the user of the stick had meant it to, and sank a little into the crust of snow surrounding the iced clearing.

Canada huffed softly as he swiftly followed the track of the puck and easily picked it from it's white nest with the tip of his stick and landed it on the ice again. He started to make his way back towards the middle of the rink as he made some complicated looking but simple to him trickery with his stick and the puck. The sound of skates wasn't loud but clear as he lazily made suave turnings on his hockey skates keeping a steady pace, when the young man suddenly pulled in the full speed being almost faster than an eye, then sliding into an abrupt stop and slamming the puck with a hard swing back towards the goal. It zoomed through the piles again, faintly puffing the snow in the left pile as it hit its target with perfect accuracy.

The arctic nation stood still a while just watching the low hole the puck had made as it met the soft boundary, and sighed deeply as he once again started his way towards it. Matthew loved hockey very dearly, but it was a team game after all - even it got boring after a while when you were alone. He had tried asking someone to play with him, and Alfred had already promised, but he hadn't showed up. Not that it would surprise Canada much, it wasn't the first time his brother would forget that he promised something to him, and he could bet all maple syrup in the world that it wouldn't be the last either. The loneliness itself didn't really bother blond nation either, he was already quite used to it. But usually he had at least Kumajirou with him - now the bear had refused to leave its soft and warm pillow next to the fireplace. As nice-natured as he was, Canada couldn't help but scoff to him - he was supposed to be a polar bear, but couldn't handle even a relatively mild minus ten degrees Celsius' frost.

The air kept silent excluding the screeching of the skates as the Canadian kept doing his favorite activity halfheartedly, his mind drifting from a matter to another. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't hear the new voice approaching him, crunching of the snow as someone walked towards the iced rink. The steps came to halt as the stranger came to sight distance and noticed that the rink was already preoccupied.

"Hey!" Matthew jumped slightly and almost lost his balance from skating absent-mindedly backwards as he woke from his thoughts hearing the sudden yell. He got himself quickly composed and turned to look at the maker of the shout and saw a young man around his age walking towards him and waving at him.

"H-hi", the Canadian answered and waved back, blinking a little in surprise. He recognized the man to be one of the five Nordics, Finland, and wondered deeply why he was here. They weren't really that close and saw each other only in the summons, well, Matthew saw the other, at least. No one seemed to notice him anyway, and it was only natural of him to presume that the other Northern nation wouldn't either. The shorter Finn got closer and Matthew could now notice that though he was wielding a friendly smile the other was also surprised to see him here.

"You play hockey, too?" The other blond asked curiously, and only now Canada noticed the hockey stick he was carrying and the large skates that were hanging from it. Matthew blinked his eyes yet again in surprise.

"Y-yeah", he nodded and a small smile tugged the corners of his lips, "seems like you do too?" The shorter man nodded as well his heartwarming smile spreading more. "Mind if I join you? Hockey is fun, but it's way better with someone else than alone", Finland asked and stopped, as he had reached the end of the snow surrounding the rink. The already skating nation shook his head faintly as his somewhat shy smile spread a little.

"N-not at all, it would be great to have someone to play with", with that, the Finn smiled again and took a seat on the snow and started to change his shoes to the skates.

"You seemed to be pretty skilled in it, umm..." his friendly expression faltered ever-so-slightly as he struggled as well with his shoe as his memory, trying to dig the name of the other skater from there, "... uh, Canada, you're Canada, right? You sure know how to handle that stick."

It took a moment from Matthew to find his tongue, he was so dumbfounded by the fact that the other actually remembered his name with only a little thinking and without misunderstanding him to his brother first, as well as the praise he got from the Finn. It was really something very rare to happen to him.

"Uh, th-thanks, well, I've been playing it since kid, so..." he blushed lightly and thanked the cold air silently to covering it as he shrugged a little. "Yeah, I am, b-but you can call me Matthew, i-if you like." Canada preferred to be called by his human name as much as possible, since he heard it only occasionally and very seldom because only a few could remember it. He knew he should be happy if anyone remembered even his country, but still. "And you're Finland, yes?" It was more like a statement since he already knew, but it would be polite to make sure.

"Yes, I am", the other answered as he got the laces tightened, "but in that case, you may call me Tino". He picked his stick from next to him and stood up on the blades, dusting the snow off him. The shorter man made few swift movements as he adjusted to the change of footwear, then skated across the ice towards the Canadian, who had remained in his spot in the middle of the rink since he had heard the Finn's first yell.

"I haven't played quite that long, but pretty long time too", he told as he slid to a halt in front of the other player, "it's been my favorite sport since I found out about it". Matthew's eyes widened as he looked into the other lilac ones. He felt even more surprised but really happy and also excited to find someone who seemed to like hockey just as much as he did.

"Mine too", he answered, now his smile in its full bloom as he started to relax in the other snowy country's company, "I was supposed to play with Alfred, um, America today, but he hasn't showed up..." Canada looked around the snowy scenery hoping to prove himself wrong and notice his brother running from any direction, but no one was to be seen. There were only him and Tino.

"Hm, maybe he got tied into something? He is a huge nation after all, and there has to be a lot going on with him", Finland smiled thoughtfully, apparently noticing the disappointed gleam in Canada's eyes. Matthew doubted it, if there was anything to avoid business he knew that Alfred would take it. He also happened to know that his brother loved ice hockey - not as much as himself, but very much, still. Not letting his doubt to show though the Canadian smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right", he answered, but apparently he wasn't a liar good enough as Tino kept looking at him with a hint of worry visible on his face. Then the Finn's eyes lightened up, and a small head of curiosity lifted itself inside Matthew as to what the other had got in mind.

"Well, since he's not here now, is it okay if you play with me instead? At least as long as he appears, that is", Tino flashed another friendly smile of his. It was so kind and warm that it was really hard to resist his offer, and Canada didn't really even want to. This was probably the longest conversation he had had with anyone since his childhood and besides with America, and the other didn't seem to forget about his existence any time soon. Also the idea of some real ice hockey with someone else intrigued him strongly. Matthew felt happier than he had in a long time.

"S-sure, that would be great", he flashed a genuine smile back to the shorter man, and started to look around to find where the puck had drifted. He skated to get it as Tino made his way to the other end of the rink and formed similar snow piles as Matthew had done to the other end. Then he skated to the middle of the rink where the Canadian was already waiting and they both took the pose on the opposite sides of the puck. The players locked their matching eyes as they settled for the unofficial faceoff, both hearts started to beat a little faster on the wait of the soon following game.

"My count", the quiet voice of Canada spoke, and the Finn simply nodded in approval, the friendly smile gone and a look of wait and anxiety covering his face instead.

"Three, two, one, go!"

The new sound of two wooden objects slamming into each other echoed as the game began. It started as light, friendly match between two Northern countries as they reduced their skills to mild trickery and stickhandling to test out the other's skills. Slowly but firmly it started to become more serious though as the determination to win beat over the want of a simple training, and in no time both of them were so concentrated in the game they both forgot they were supposed to be kind natured and calm nations. They didn't change much words, only sudden yells of frustration or joy from both of them (even from Matthew) occasionally accompanied the fierce voices of slamming and skating. They were both giving everything they got into the game, if an NHL trainer would've seen that match they would've recruited both of the players in that instant.

After a while, neither of them knew how long it had been, they were both so exhausted they decided to take a break. It had already become quite dark without them noticing, the few street lamps around the rink had flickered on and were now spreading their pinkish blue light around the surrounding area. Side by side the players skated to the side of the rink and Tino sat down, when Canada went on to his belongings. He picked up a thermos bottle and a mug, then skidded back to Finland and took a pew next to the shorter man. The non-bespectacled blond watched curiously as his used-to-be opponent rolled out the cap of the bottle, then snapped a red button up and started pouring it's brown contents in the mug. As the cup was full he offered it to the man sitting next to him.

"Want some?" he asked politely, smiling, and Tino smiled backed and thanked as he took the steaming mug and carefully sipped the hot liquid, sighing as he got the sweet drink down his throat.

"Aah, this sure hits the spot", he said as he lifted the mug back to his lips, puffing slightly to make it cool faster so it would be easier to drink. In the meantime Matthew had picked the cap of the bottle and poured himself a drink on it, then snapped the thermos closed and put it down next to him as he himself sipped the sweet, warm drink.

"Hot chocolate is absolutely the best after a game like that", the Canadian admitted as he himself enjoyed the warmth the contents of the cup left lingering in his throat and inside him all the way down to his stomach.

"I agree, I planned to be here only a while since I didn't expect anyone to be here, so I didn't realize to take any with me", Tino laughed softly, and continued,

"But you're really a fantastic player, Matthew! One of the best opponents I've had in a while!"

The Canadian blushed, yet again the overload of someone praising him so much and the fact that the other also actually remembered his name he had told only once had took him off guard.

"T-thanks, you were really good yourself, Tino, you're even probably more skilled than Alfred", it was the truth, it had been a long time since Matthew had had to work so much to keep up with his opponent in a hockey match. Alfred was his usual co-player, but those games hadn't so far given him such an excitement as the last had, and they always ended in Matthew's win. The Canadian had a feeling that his brother wasn't playing in his fullest though, as he had always seemed somewhat overprotective of him. But still, for such a small and, well, weak-looking man Tino was surprisingly strong player, and had a very fierce and powerful determination as Matthew had discovered during the game - even if some situations were bound to end for the Canadian's score, the Finn just refused to give up and fought the puck back to himself, protecting his goal feistily and also managing to save few of those hopeless situations.

Finland smiled brightly of those returned praises but shook his head.

"Thanks, but I doubt that, America is such a large country and the host of one of the best hockey leagues in the world, it is hardly possible to imagine that I could beat him in a match", he chuckled softly as he sipped another mouthful of the warm refreshment.

"No, well, you would at least give him hard time in a duel, you're stubbornness matches his evenly", Matthew persisted, it was probably right what the shorter man had said, but he wanted the other to take in the credits he very well deserved.

He noticed the other nation's already red cheeks to darken a little more as he flashed his heartwarming smile to Matthew.

"Thank you, it's the 'guts' of ours we Finns treasure very fondly", he replied with a little laughter, "when we get our mind into something, we won't give up on it easily!" Matthew joined the laughter with a soft chuckle, and the both men emptied their cups and filled themselves another ones. They sat there talking about different issues (mostly about hockey though) and emptied Matthew's thermos before they got back to the ice. It was getting already quite late, and they had missed tracks what the exact game situation was before their break, so they decided to go on with practicing a little and teaching each other some tricks and moves of their own. After another long session with both of them fully concentrating on their doings instead of time and their surroundings it was finally dark enough for them to call it a day. Tino skated to pick his shoes and then followed Matthew so they could change together.

"That was really great, we should to this again sometime!" Finland said as he sat down and loosened the laces of his hockey skates and started pulling the other one off.

"Yeah, that would be cool", Matthew replied with a bright smile as he did the same for his skates. He hesitated a little before continued,

"Um, w-would you like to come to my place, it isn't too far", he silently thanked the sneakily sprawled darkness and the colored light of the lamps for covering his yet new blush. This had been probably one of the best days he had had in a while and didn't want it to end quite yet. He had made a new friend and wanted to enjoy his company when the other still seemed to remember him. "I could make us some waffles and more hot chocolate", he offered feeling hopeful.

"Thanks, I would love to, really, but I'm already a little late now, I wasn't supposed to be out this long, Su-san and Peter will get worried. But, some other, okay?" Tino smiled apologetically, worry evident in his eyes as he looked into Matthews. Even if Canada felt a little disappointed, he couldn't feel bitter for the other who seemed to be genuinely sorry for not being able to pay a visit now. The long haired nation smiled back and shook his head gently.

"That's okay, I understand. Some other time, then", he added and finished with his shoes, starting to pick up his belongings before standing up. Finland followed the lead, and soon two nations stood facing each other.

"Well, we'll be seeing each other in that summon in few days, we can try to find a fitting time for a new match then, right?" Tino cocked his head a little in time of his question, and Matthew nodded in agreement, already planning in his head on getting his calendar and finding the days suitable for him on his schedule.

"So, we'll see then. Bye!"

They bid each other farewell and waved, before they started into different directions to reach their homes.

Matthew walked home in a sort of coma, letting his feet and muscle memory to carry him on the right way, the happy smile he'd been wearing the whole afternoon seemed to have been engraved to his face for good. The whole day had been so... so indescribable, so simply great it started to feel as if it had been just a dream, and the blond nation was afraid he would wake up any second, which he certainly didn't want to. Even more unbelievable was the fact that they would do it again! Canada was in utter bliss, it was only a miracle he didn't crash straight on the motorcycle parked in front of his house as he kept walking his head in the clouds.

Wait a sec...

A motorcycle?

Matthew blinked as his mind slipped back to reality and fixed his eyes on the bright red, blue and white motorcycle standing innocently in front of him. When did that get here? He turned his head to look at his house and frowned in confusion - every single light in the house was on. He always left only the light in living room on dim when he left and Kumajirou stayed behind, so it was odd to see light from every window from his house. He turned his gaze back to the vehicle, and finally realized - America was there. Now it seemed to fit. Only his southern brother could be stupid enough to drive a motorcycle in a weather like this, roads slippery and snow everywhere, and it was also in his manners to keep lights in every room even if he would be home alone. Canada's frown deepened and he shook his head as he continued his way to the front door. Always so typical of him just do as he wishes without caring about others or even nature. As he reached the door another question popped into his mind: Why was Alfred here anyway?

He didn't have time to wonder that question longer as he opened the door and was instantly greeted with a sound of stirring grease and the strong smell of it as well as heating warmth after the frost of outside. Matthew started hurriedly struggling out of his coat before he would sweat too much putting his stick and skates on the ground first. He took of his glasses that were useless now because they had steamed up in an instant after coming from the cold into the warm house and put them on a counter in the hall. He half blindly took off his snowy shoes and set them to dry near the door. He picked up his glasses as they had cleared again and put them back on, and picked up his thermos and the one mug with him and started towards the kitchen.

"H-hey", he said softly as he noticed his brother in front of the stove cooking something in the frying pan, Kumajirou sitting on the floor in America's feet looking up at his doing. Alfred didn't notice him, and Canada tried again, but to no avail. The small bear seemed to notice him though as it turned to look at him, but after a while of quiet stare it turned to look at the cooking nation again. Matthew felt a familiar sting inside, but he was already used to his pet either ignoring him or forgetting who he was. Normally he would have probably just given up and stood still long enough for Alfred to finally notice him (which usually took a fair amount of time) but after remembering Tino's natural determination he decided to give it one last try and raised his voice as he spoke again. America still didn't notice him, just kept on his cooking and humming his national anthem and grinning in his somewhat goofy way. Kumajirou instead turned to look at him again, now tilting his head as he asked his usual "Who?" -question.

Finally Alfred seemed to notice he wasn't alone in the kitchen anymore. He turned to look at the bear at his feet, then followed his gaze and now noticed his brother standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, welcome home, bro!" America stated as loudly as ever, grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry I let myself in with the spare key, but you weren't home when I arrived, and it was freezing cold out there", he finished with his trademark laughter that echoed all through the usually quiet house.

"T-that's fine", Matthew reassured, letting out a quiet, awkward laughter, "but, why are you here in the first place?"

"Yeah, well, I felt sorry for not being able to make it for our hockey match", Alfred kept a short break mumbling something, Matthew managed to catch a few words including 'my boss' and 'asshole', "and that you had to spend the day alone so I decided to come and cook you some of my awesomely delicious hamburgers! Great timing actually, these will be ready in a minute!"

Matthew didn't say anything, just stood there astonished as America turned back to his cooking. Canada had it hard time to realize that his brother had actually remembered his promise, and had felt sorry for him. He made a mental note to check his horoscope later, this day seemed something so abnormal that he was all the more scared of it being just dream.

"That's fine", he replied and smiled to his brother's back, "I wasn't lonely." America didn't hear him saying anything, but Matthew didn't really care and just made his way to put the empty thermos and the mug in the sink before moving to the dining room, waiting for his brother to arrive with the meal. Burgers weren't really his favorite, but he appreciated Alfred's thoughtfulness, and they weren't actually that bad.

The evening went on like any other when they would be together, which meant America bragging on and on of his awesome inventions and findings and such and ignoring or just not hearing his brother's comments, but felt somehow much better to Matthew than they usually did. The smile never even once died from his face during the whole time, and as Alfred pressed his head against the soft pillows of Canada's spare room (he had decided for himself that he'd stay overnight since it was already so late, Matthew being unable to oppose) he had this strange feeling that he had missed something pretty important.

~*~

_Thanks for reading, any kind of feedback would be highly appreciated! Please help me get better with my English and support my creative kind of learning for the finals this spring :D_


End file.
